Fire And Ice
by liddybouvier
Summary: Todas as fics Fire Ice que eu já escrevi, com muito pesar.
1. Fire And Ice

Não, eu não gosto de Draco/Ginny. Mas por motivos técnicos, fui "obrigada" a ecsrever esse ship, e como não quero desperdiçar as fics, aí estão todas elas.

**Fire and Ice**

**I**

Você achava que era só sexo, só diversão. Nenhum de vocês dois tinha nada a perder, não era como se importassem com alguma coisa além do próprio prazer.

Ela era uma Weasley, afinal. Não havia nada que ela pudesse te oferecer que não estivesse no meio das pernas.

E você continuou com essa crença de que ela era só sexo pra você, fingindo-se de cego para não ver a mudança que acontecia no relacionamento de vocês dois.

**II**

Já era tarde da noite quando vocês acabaram. Ficaram deitados na cama por alguns minutos, suados, ofegantes e entorpecidos pela onda de prazer que um provocava no outro.

Foi ela que perguntou, com a voz mais tímida que você jamais tinha ouvido, "Posso dormir aqui?"

E você parou, olhando-a surpreso. Metade de você queria que ela ficasse, mas a outra metade – a metade que o seu cérebro mandava – acabou ganhando.

"Acho melhor não."

Ela assentiu, levantando-se e pegando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Vestiu-se em silêncio e foi embora sem se despedir. E você ficou lá, deitado, sem saber o porquê do seu coração estar tão apertado.

**III**

Vocês eram os opostos. Você queimava na pele quente dela e ela se deleitava na sua pele gelada.

E você sentia falta do fogo dela quando estava sozinho. Você sentia falta do sorriso dela, quando ela te dava boa noite e ia embora.

E você não conseguia se enganar mais de que era só sexo.

"Vou embora," ela murmurou, levantando-se da cama e ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Você não viu o que fez – só a puxou pela cintura e deu um beijo em um de seus ombros.

"Dorme aqui," você murmurou.

E ela sorriu e aceitou, virando-se para te beijar.

Vocês eram fogo e gelo, mas ainda sim conseguiriam encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio.


	2. Cicatrizes

**CICATRIZES.**

**I. Do passado.**

Draco tinha uma cicatriz no braço esquerdo, e Ginny demorou bastante tempo pra descobrir que era o que tinha sobrado da Marca Negra. O loiro não gostava muito de falar sobre isso, mas ele apreciava de verdade quando Ginny fazia um carinho leve na região; era como se ela dissesse que o aceitava, mesmo com o seu passado.

**II. Do presente.**

Ginny cortou o braço uma vez na cozinha. Ela não soube explicar como acontecera – algo como um prato caindo no chão e desatenção – e Draco limpou o corte, fechou e deixou a cicatriz. Ela perguntou o porquê, depois, e ele disse com a voz bem séria que era para ela lembrar a ter mais cuidado da próxima vez, e então sorriu.

**III. Do futuro.**

Ginny tentava não ser muito desastrada na cozinha, mas quase sempre havia um prato quebrado ou comida espalhada pelo chão. Houve aquela vez que ela estava levando a panela de afogado de carne para a mesa. Escorregou e por pouco não foi um estrago; Draco entrava na cozinha naquele momento e conseguiu levitar a panela antes que ela se espatifasse no chão. A ruiva sorriu e agradeceu o marido com um beijo no rosto. Draco respondeu que sem problemas, ele gostava de mantê-la longe de cicatrizes futuras.


	3. Deep Eyes

**DEEP EYES.**

Ela era ruiva, tinha olhos azuis. Lábios não muito finos, não muito grossos. O corpo dela não era escultural, não tinha muitas curvas... Ela até tinha um pouco de cintura e busto, mas não era o tipo de garota que chamava atenção só com o corpo.

Ela não tinha _nada demais_, mas ainda sim Draco não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

xXx

Ele era loiro e tinha olhos cinzas. Era alto e magro, branco demais. O cabelo dele era sedoso, qualquer um poderia perceber de longe. Sua pele era bem cuidada, seu sorriso era contido e era raro ver um sorriso que chegasse aos seus olhos.

E mesmo com a frieza aparente que ele transmitia, Ginny não conseguia desviar os olhos dele.

xXx

Ele aprendeu que os olhos azuis dela eram profundos. Aquele azul tão diferente podia esconder um milhão de sentimentos que ninguém conseguiria entender. Ele aprendeu que o sorriso dela era simples, mas era doado pela alma; ela gostava de sorrir. E ela gostava de sorrir ainda mais para ele.

Ela aprendeu que o sorriso contido que ele dava era pura fachada. Quando ele realmente queria sorrir, ele abria o maior sorriso do mundo e não tinha vergonha de mostrar pros outros. Ela descobriu também que na maioria das vezes, esse sorriso era direcionado pra ela.


	4. Délicieux

**DÉLICIEUX**

**I. Creme Bruleé**

A comida preferida de Draco era creme bruleé e Ginny não tinha sequer idéia de como preparar aquilo. O loiro tinha dito que era uma sobremesa francesa com o gosto divino – mas que não era para ela se preocupar, eles comeriam qualquer coisa no almoço de domingo.

Mas ela se preocupou.

Depois de conseguir a receita – recorrendo a livros muggles -, Ginny passou três dias fazendo a sobremesa mais fresca que ela já tinha visto. Mas valeu a pena ao ver a expressão deliciada de Draco ao colocar a primeira colherada na boca.

**II. Sopa de frango.**

Ginny gostava de Sopa de Frango. Quando era pequena, sua mãe fazia sempre que ela estava doente, pois geralmente era a única coisa que ela conseguia comer. Talvez fosse por isso que Draco estava tão desesperado, tendo uma ruiva gripada na cama e que não queria comer nada que ele oferecesse.

Draco teve que aparatar n'A Toca e perguntar Molly, mas ele voltou pra casa decidido a preparar uma Sopa de Frango gostosa para a namorada. E depois de quase duas horas de tentativas, ele apareceu no quarto com um prato de sopa e que, surpreendentemente, estava gostosa.

**III. Batata-frita.**

Scorpius não gostava de Creme Bruleé e muito menos de Sopa de Frango. Ele gostava de arroz, salada e picanha. Draco ficava injuriado pelo filho ter como comida preferida uma coisa tão simples e Ginny costumava resmungar que aquilo era o que tinha dado ter um filho com um Malfoy.

Mas quando o filho pedia praticamente um balde batata-frita e dizia que aquela sim, era sua comida preferida, tanto Draco quanto Ginny iam sentar se no sofá e comer com ele.


	5. Fire

**FIRE.**

Ginny era uma garota intensa.

Ela ria com intensidade, chorava com intensidade e amava com intensidade. Ela costumava pensar que não conseguia sentir mais de uma coisa por vez – qualquer sentimento tomava conta de seu coração de tal modo que ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Talvez fosse por isso que ela sentia-se incendiada pelo amor que sentia por Draco. Era intenso demais.

xXx

Ela sentia seu corpo queimar ao toque de Draco. Ele também era intenso. Ele amava de um jeito louco e indescritível que a fazia sentir se completa. O modo como Draco segurava seu corpo contra o dele, beijava seus lábios e fazia carinho no seu cabelo... ninguém nunca tinha feito igual e ela sabia disso.

Sabia também que era errado e que você não devia sentir aquilo. Mas, de novo, era paixão demais pra conseguir sentir outra coisa.

xXx

Ela achava que os dois não dariam certo. Era intensidade demais. Era fogo demais e o perigo de se queimarem era alto. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, eles deram. Pode ser que um anulava a intensidade do outro, um apagava o fogo do outro. Ou pode ser que o incêndio era grande demais que eles acabaram aceitando.

O fato é que Ginny nunca mais deixaria se sentir incendiada por Malfoy.


	6. Love At Second Sight

**LOVE AT SECOND SIGHT.**

**I. First Sight.**

A primeira vez que você a viu foi no Beco Diagonal. Ela estava com aquela família de coelhos e Potter, ainda por cima. Você não pôde perder uma oportunidade de implicar com o testa rachada, mas ficou realmente surpreso quando aquela garotinha suja de fuligem e vários centímetros menor que você se meteu na frente e defendeu Harry Potter.

Você não perdeu tempo de provocá-la também, mas intimamente ficou impressionado com sua coragem.

**II. Second Sight.**

Você a viu _realmente_ no sexto ano. Ela estava no quinto e namorava o Testa Rachada, o que nem era uma surpresa. Mas quando você a viu em um dia qualquer no Salão Principal, você percebeu que ela tinha mudado.

Não era nada demais; ela não usava maquiagem e não vestia nada além do uniforme. Era... normal. Mas de algum mudo ela pareceu irradiar luz pra você. E ela sorria, sorria como se não houvesse problemas no mundo.

E você afundou esses pensamentos para o fundo de sua mente; tinha coisa demais pra pensar. Coisas mais importantes do que a mini Weasley ter se tornado uma nova pessoa.

Pelo menos era o que você achava.

**III. Third Sight.**

E você a viu. Ela entrou na Igreja de braço dado ao pai, com um vestido esplendidamente branco e um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ela sorriu pra você – daquele jeito sem preocupação, de quem quer sorrir apenas pelo prazer de sorrir – e você soube, naquele momento, que tinha feito a escolha certa; ela era a mulher que você queria passar o resto da vida com.


	7. Meeting The Family

**MEETING THE FAMILY**

Ginny foi conhecer os Malfoy quase dois meses depois que eles assumiram o namoro. Narcisa disfarçou muito bem o desgosto que sentia pelo filho namorar uma Weasley, mas Lucius fez questão de atormentar a nova nora durante todo o jantar. Mas Ginny tinha ido preparada e rebatia com esperteza qualquer comentário maldoso do sogro.

Ela sabia que eventualmente eles iam acabar aceitando.

xXx

Draco foi conhecer os Wealey oficialmente em um almoço de domingo. A casa estava cheia, os irmãos de Ginny o olharam como se pudessem matá-lo (principalmente o Weasel menor. O palerma queria realmente bater em Draco!). Além dos cabelos vermelho, a Lovegood estava lá, _Potter estava lá_ e até Andromeda, irmã de sua mãe, com o neto. Era tanta gente que Draco sentia-se desconfortável. Surpreendentemente, Arthur e Molly foram educados e o fizeram se sentir bem.

Ele sabia que eles o aceitavam, só não sabia se ele se acostumaria a aquilo.

xXx

Draco e Ginny tiveram o cuidado de colocar os Malfoy e os Weasley em lados opostos da festa. Mas era impossível de que eles não se vissem – Arthur levou Ginny até o altar e teve que apertar a mão de Draco e Lucius, que fez uma careta indiscreta. Molly e Narcisa tiveram uma pequena discussão sobre a cor do buquê de Ginny – Molly achava que vermelho estava ótimo e Narcisa preferia rosa.

Mas Draco e Ginny estavam felizes; eles tinham finalmente aceitado.


	8. Muggle Stuff

**Muggle Stuff.**

"GINNY! O que é isso?"

"Um liquidificador. Vi numa loja trouxa e comprei."

"Pra que você quer isso, por Merlin?"

"Pra triturar alimentos... Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha descoberto como funciona..."

"Ginny, meu amor... Nós não precisamos de coisas muggles. Nós temos mágica."

"Eu quis comprar, ok? Não enche o saco, Draco."

xXx

"GINNY! O que é isso?"

"Uma televisão."

"Eu sei. Mas porque ela está na sala?"

"Porque lá é o melhor lugar pra ela."

"O melhor lugar pra ela é fora da minha casa!"

"Nossa casa."

"Não me importo. Eu sou um bruxo e-"

"Blah, blah,blah!"

"Mas Ginny!"

"Televisões são legais, ok? Não enche o saco, Draco."

xXx

"GINNY! O que é isso?"

"Um telefone."

"Ginny, querida... Nós temos Flu. Pra que você quer o telefone?"

"Pra não precisar limpar sujeira de cinzas da sala depois."

"Quem tem um telefone que você vai querer conversar?"

"Luna..."

"Só ela."

"Não me importo."

"Ginny..."

"Eu quis comprar, ok? Não enche o saco, Draco."


	9. Nicknames

**NICKNAMES.**

**01. Drake.**

Ginny estava arrumando a cama com calma, enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer. Draco tinha acabado de sair pro serviço e ela queria escrever um artigo mais tarde, mas por hora ela daria um jeito na casa – mesmo que com Scorpius em Hogwarts, a casa ficasse limpa por muito mais tempo.

"Esqueci uns papéis!" Draco disse, entrando no quarto e caminhando até a escrivaninha – pegou algumas folhas e, antes de sair do quarto, beijou a bochecha da esposa carinhosamente. "Até mais tarde, querida."

"Até, Drake." Ela disse distraída, só percebendo o que tinha saído de seus lábios algum tempo depois – Draco saiu do quarto rindo e ela sentiu as bochechas coradas.

O que tinha dado nela, afinal?

**02. Ruvinha.**

Ginny não costumava ficar emburrada por pequenas coisas, mas Draco não conseguia pensar em casa que poderia ter deixado a esposa com aquele bico do tamanho do mundo. Depois de alguns minutos tentando desvendar o enigma, ele desistiu e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

"Qual o problema?"

Ela o olhou por alguns momentos, como se o avaliasse, antes de falar, "Você não tem nenhum apelido pra mim. E nós temos quase 10 anos de casado! O quão estranho é isso?"

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, "E quem disse que eu não tenho apelidos pra você? Eu tenho, só não te chamo assim."

"Ah é? Qual?"

Draco riu meio torto antes de responder, "Gi, Gin e ruivinha."

"Gostei de ruvinha", ela respondeu rindo.

"Melhor que Drake," Draco concluiu.

**03. Ursinho e foguetinho.**

Aquele talvez fosse o momento mais bizarro e constrangedor da vida de Draco, se ele parasse pra pensar.

"Ohh, ursinho!" Ginny disse, dando risadinhas e apertando os ombros de Draco, que segurava a cintura da esposa e beijava seu pescoço.

"Você gosta, hm, foguetinho?" Draco murmurou, corando até o pensamento por ter chamado a esposa daquele jeito. Ginny soltou mais uma risadinha, que progressivamente se transformou em gargalhadas.

Draco não teve opção a não ser rir também, acrescentando entre as risadas, "Essa coisa de apelido não serve pra gente, Ginny..."


	10. Nomes

**NOMES.**

**I. Úrsula.**

"Draco, pela última vez, eu não vou colocar nome de cachorro na nossa filha."

"Não é nome de cachorro, ok? É um nome de uma estrela e..."

"Nem começa com essa coisa de estrela, 'tá? Daqui a pouco vai querer colocar o nome dela de Hipogrífa, porque é uma criatura."

"Você fica pior ainda grávida, sabia?"

**II. Bellatrix.**

"Se você acha que eu vou colocar esse nome de doida na nossa filha..."

"Você devia ao menos saber a história. Da estrela, sabe?"

"Estrela coisa nenhuma. Bellatrix, a louca. É a única coisa que eu lembro."

"Mas..."

"Draco, minha matou a vadia. Você acha mesmo qu-"

"Ok, ok. Eu entendi."

**III. Clarisse.**

"Vai ser Clarisse."

"O que?"

"O nome. Clarisse. É bonito, não é?"

"Não é estrela."

"Graças a Deus."

"Mas, Ginny, ela é meio Malfoy/Black. Tinha que ser criatura ou estrela."

"E ela é Weasley também, e a gente não tem essa frescuragem de nomes não, viu."

"Hm."

"Hm o que?"

"Eu gostei de Clarisse."


	11. Perfect Travel

PERFECT TRAVEL.

**I. Italy. **

Foi idéia de Draco viajar pra lá. Claro, se você pudesse escolher, vocês iriam para algum lugar tropical, quente e gostoso de passear. Mas Draco queria ir pra Itália, passear por Roma e ver alguns velhos amigos que ele tinha por lá. E ele ignorou completamente que era inverno e, quando chegaram lá, estava caindo o mundo em forma de neve.

Não que você tenha se importado em ter que ficar no hotel por várias horas seguidas.

II. Hawaii.

Você praticamente o obrigou a ir para o Hawaii. Era um passeio que qualquer pessoa gostaria de fazer – qualquer pessoa menos Draco, que era mais branco impossível e parecia ter alergia ao sol. Depois de duas horas na praia, vocês tiveram que voltar para o hotel com o loiro vermelho, igual a um camarão.

E você não reclamou, também quando teve que fazer uma massagem suave com cremes refrescantes.

**III. France.**

Depois de vocês discutirem bastante sobre que lugar deveriam viajar, surpreendentemente, concordaram que deviam ir para a França no verão. E nenhum dos dois pôde aproveitar mais a viajem; Draco passeou por Paris, reencontrou amigos e fez comprar em algumas lojas conceituadas, Ginny saiu na rua de shorts, fez caminhadas e tomou sol na varanda do quarto.

E no final das contas, vocês ainda passaram um ou dois dias trancados no quarto, aproveitando outro tipo de coisa.


	12. Por Causa De Potter

**POR CAUSA DE POTTER.**

**I. Tolerância.**

Você foi obrigada a conviver com ele quando o _seu_ ex marido foi embora para ficar com ele. Você o achava repulsivo. Uma vadia, afinal foi ele que te tirou da ilusão de que vivia em um casamento feliz, com uma família feliz.

E mesmo pensando assim, conseguia tratá-lo bem nas festas que vocês se encontravam.

xXx

**II. Agradável.**

Foi um dia em que ele foi buscar as crianças, pois Harry não podia. Infelizmente, os três estavam na casa do vizinho muggle e você o convidou para entrar, porque não podia deixá-lo parado na porta.

E surpreendentemente, a conversa que vocês tiveram naquele dia foi agradável, mesmo que não fosse sobre nenhum assunto em particular.

xXx

**III. Raiva.**

Quando você finalmente assumiu pra si mesma o que sentia por ele, decidiu que falaria com ele. Esperou um dia em que ficasse sozinha e tinha até treinado o que devia fazer – algo como sorrir e fazer o que sempre fizera com os garotos.

Mas então ele, ao perceber o que estava fazendo, se afastou gentilmente e disse que só era educado com você por causa de Potter, porque para ele era importante que o novo marido e a ex esposa ao menos conversassem.

Por causa de Potter. Sempre por causa de Potter.

Você sorriu, pediu desculpas e se virou, sem saber se sentia raiva de Harry por ter se separado, pra começo de conversa, ou de Malfoy, por despertar o sentimento de que faria o mesmo que Harry fez, se tivesse a chance.

xXx

SIM! Melhor Fire And Ice que eu já escrevi.


	13. Prata E Ouro

**PRATA E OURO.**

**CHUVA.**

Os olhos deles eram da cor do céu quando chovia. Cinza, nublado e frio. Você não entendia porque, mas sentia necessidade em mergulhar ali. Conhecer os mais profundos segredos que aqueles olhos escondiam.

Talvez era por isso que você gostava dos dias nublados, que faziam frio e eram instáveis; você nunca sabia se vinha chuva ou se sairia o sol.

**CHOCOLATE.**

Chocolate com avelã era o seu tipo preferido. Sua mãe insistia para que provasse chocolate ao leite ou até mesmo amargo, mas você gostava de chocolate com avelã.

Você gostava porque era exatamente da cor dos olhos dela. Era quente, gostoso e você se sentia em casa – tanto quando dava uma mordida no chocolate ou quando a olhava nos olhos.

**PRATA E OURO.**

Ele te deu uma gargantilha de prata com um M delicado como pingente. Você achou a coisa mais bonita do mundo; prata era cor dele.

Toda vez que você corria os dedos pela jóia, você se sentia mais perto dele.

Ela te deu um anel de ouro; a frase marcada no lado de dentro do anel era apenas um G.W., mas você entendia; ouro era a cor dela.

E toda vez que você abaixava os olhos, você sabia que ela era sua.


	14. Random Talking

**Random Talking.**

"Eu nunca viajei de avião."

"O que?"

"Avião, Draco. Aquelas coisas trouxas que voam."

"Sim, eu sei o que é avião. Porque você iria querer andar, de qualquer maneira?"

"Deve ser interessante."

"Nós temos aparatação, chave de portal, vassouras..."

"Mas eu queria... Não enche o saco, Draco."

"Ok, se você diz..."

xXx

"Qual a cor mais bonita? Azul ou verde?"

"Verde, é claro."

"Se está dizendo verde por causa da Slytherin..."

"Claro que é por causa da Slytherin! É a minha casa, oras."

"Mas não vai ser a casa do nosso filho, acostume-se com isso."

"Você não sabe de nada. Talvez possa ser."

"Eu não vou levar nada verde pra ele..."

"Ok. Que tal essa? É verde e vermelha."

"Ótima! É por isso que eu te amo, sabia?"

xXx

"Eu não quero nada disso na minha casa!"

"Nossa casa."

"Eu não me importo. Eu sou um bruxo. Eu não preciso de nada muggle."

"Que mal há em ter um computador, Draco? É interessante."

"Não é. Scorpius não vai crescer com isso, mesmo."

"Claro que vai!"

"Claro que não."

"Ele já está instalado no escritório. Vá reclamar com quem quiser, mas não o tire de lá!"

"Ginny!"


	15. Reforma Da Casa

**REFORMA DA CASA**

"Eu não gostei dessa estampa. Parece musgo."

"É verde opaco, Ginny. É discreto e é exatamente o que precisamos na nossa sala."

"Para ela parecer uma grande selva, não? Porque já temos o papel de parede verde claro, a cortina verde esmeralda e agora teremos o sofá verde musgo."

"Verde é uma cor bonita."

"Claro. Estamos levando uma estampa vermelha."

"O que? Isso parece... parece um..."

"Um tom bonito de vermelho. É alegre."

"Ginny!"

"Aqui, senhor. Estamos levando."

xXx

"É um absurdo isso, sabe."

"Absurdo é você querer a casa toda verde. Eu sou grifinória, sabia?"

"Não é por causa disso..."

"Claro que é. Você tem medo do nosso filho ir pra Grifinória."

"Que?"

"[i]Quando tivermos um filho.[/i]"

"Ele será sonserino, eu não preciso ter medo disso."

"Estou levando o papel de parede do nosso quarto vermelho. Não quero nem uma palavra sobre isso."

xXx

"Colchas vermelhas? Sério? Isso é demais. Demais."

"Dramático!"

"Ginny, é sério. Eu concordei em colocar milhões de coisas vermelhas nessa casa. Qualquer um que entrar aqui vai me chamar de grifinório feliz. Mas daí colocar vermelho na [i]cama que eu vou dormir[/i] é demais!"

"Draco-"

"É sério. Eu gostaria de ao menos um pouco de verde e-"

"Primeiro) tem verde demais nessa casa também. E segundo) tem uma colcha verde no armário também. Nós podemos revezar."

"... Ok."

"Dramático."

"Tsc. Te amo, sabia?"


	16. Sex Life

**SEX LIFE.**

**I. Awkward.**

Depois de ter começado a namorar com Ginny, Draco pensou que sua vida sexual com ela seria fácil. Oh, doce engano. Depois que ele passava a segunda base, Ginny ficava de repente tímida e dava um jeito de escorregar das mãos de Draco.

Ele entendia – afinal, ela ainda era virgem e ele não queria apressar nada. Com uma enorme dor de cabeça (da de baixo), ele decidiu que seria compreensivo e esperaria.

**II. Right Now.**

E ele esperou. Esperou por um, dois, três meses, e nada. Só beijos e carícias inocentes e sempre que Draco tentava algo mais, Ginny o parava e ele ficava lá, chupando dedo. E, veja bem, Draco não é uma pessoa paciente.

Ele chegou no seu limite quando, sozinhos na Mansão dos Malfoy, Ginny foi se sentar há uns dez metros dele só porque ele enfiou a mão debaixo de sua blusa – e ele sequer chegou perto de seu sutiã.

Ele explodiu (não do jeito que ele gostaria, de qualquer maneira) e finalmente perguntou o que tinha de errado com ele, qual era o problema e até disse que estava cansado de ficar na mão, literalmente. Eles não eram um casalzinho adolescente, por Merlin!

Ginny, no começo surpresa, riu e pediu para ele esperar, ao menos um pouco.

**III. No Rush.**

E ele esperou mais. Esperou porque ele gostava de Ginny e ela lhe garantia que, quando acontecesse, valeria a pena. E Draco ultrapassou todos os seus limites e esperou pacientemente.

Até que finalmente chegou o dia.

Eles foram para um motel trouxa (idéia de Ginny, que queria privacidade e tempo) e Draco parecia mais nervoso que a ruiva. Depois de pegarem o quarto principal, tomarem um pouco de champanhe, finalmente _aconteceu_.

Draco nunca disse os detalhes daquela noite pra ninguém, mas veja bem, _valeu a pena_.


	17. Truth

**TRUTH.**

**I. Café.**

Draco tinha certeza de que Ginny era do tipo de garota que gostava de café. Ele não tinha idéia do porquê, mas ele conseguia a imaginar perfeitamente sentando-se a mesa de uma lanchonete trouxa e pedindo um café extra-grande e um prato de panquecas.

E vê-la sentando-se em uma mesa de uma lanchonete trouxa – que ele tinha a levado – e pedindo uma xícara de chá e biscoitos o surpreendeu e o deixou mais curioso ainda sobre ela.

**II. Unhas.**

Talvez porque antes Draco só a via no Quadribol, ele sempre imaginou que ela não cuidasse das unhas – era difícil segurar na vassoura com unhas bem cortadas, imagina com unhas grandes!

E qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que as unhas dela eram ligeiramente longas, bem cuidadas e pintadas? Ele percebeu enquanto ela segurava seu braço pelas ruas de Londres, e ele não conseguia pensar no quão curioso ele era com essa mulher.

**III. Perfume.**

Não que ele achasse que ela cheirava a nada, mas sempre houve aquela curiosidade pra saber que cheiro ela tinha. E só conseguiu descobrir quando a puxou pela cintura e a baixou pela primeira vez.

Ela cheirava a cereja e Draco não conseguia parar de querer saber mais sobre Ginny. Todo conceito pré suposto que ele tinha sobre ela era derrubado, um a um, e Draco não podia estar mais feliz descobri-la de verdade.


	18. A WeasleyMalfoy Baby

**A Weasley-Malfoy Baby.**

"Hey, sabe o que Ron me contou hoje?"

O loiro levantou os olhos do jornal, com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas, como se perguntasse porque ele iria querer saber aquilo. Mas Ginny não deu confiança e continuou mesmo assim.

"Hermione está grávida,"

"Um Weasley muggle-born," ele disse sob a respiração com certo sarcasmo, recebendo um olhar enfezado de Ginny.

"Não se esqueça que o seu precioso herdeiro será um Weasley também," ela rosnou antes de sair da cozinha batendo o pé.

Draco ficou ali olhando para o nada, com a palavra "herdeiro" rondando sua mente.

xXx

"Encontrei Harry no Ministério hoje," ela comentou enquanto se deitava, atraindo atenção completa de Malfoy, "Luna está grávida, acredita?"

Draco ficou alguns segundos olhando para a esposa antes de falar algo, "Potter e Lovegood, pobre dessa criança."

A ruiva olhou para ele com os olhos faiscando, "E um Malfoy/Weasley é o tipo perfeito de família a oferecer, não é?", disse sarcástica, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas bem delineadas.

Malfoy encolheu os ombros e voltou sua atenção ao livro que estava em sua mão.

xXx

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Malfoy com uma expressão séria no rosto. Começou a servir seu prato sem falar nenhuma palavra, o que fez com que Draco a olhasse com estranhamento.

"O que foi?"

A ruiva colocou o prato na mesa e fitou o marido, antes de falar baixo, "Eu estou grávida."

Nenhum dos dois falou nada e o silêncio durou por um longo minuto até Draco se levantar de um impulso e agarrar Ginny pela cintura. O beijo dos dois foi apaixonada e até desesperado, e Draco sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva assim que eles se separaram, "Não se preocupe, nós vamos fazer isso funcionar."


	19. What Should Be

**What Should Be**

Harry Potter deveria ter descansado um pouco depois da guerra. Ele deveria ter ajudado a reconstruir a escola, enterrar os mortos, consolar os vivos. Então ele iria morar com os Weasley. Ginny iria se aproximar dele, e naturalmente eles iriam ficar juntos mais uma vez.

Harry se tornaria um auror; Ginny provavelmente iria jogar Quadribol até que eles resolvessem ter filhos. Três ou quatro, era o que Harry gostava de pensar.

Eles teriam uma família feliz, como ele sempre sonhou. Ginny e Harry ficariam juntos até a morte; eles já teriam visto bisnetos, antes de partirem naturalmente.

Mas Harry Potter não teve nada disso, pois Draco Malfoy entrou na sua vida.

xXx

Draco Malfoy deveria ter pagado pelos seus erros. Deveria ter pedido perdão a todos quem ele causou problemas. Deveria ter aprendido com tudo que passou.

Deveria encontrar uma garota de família pura para continuar o legado dos Malfoy. Eles teriam um filho, apenas. Ele se chamaria Scorpius e seria a imagem dos Malfoy.

Malfoy seria um Inominável, e sua esposa uma dona de casa.

Draco e a esposa veriam netos, seriam rabugentos e seriam motivo de risada dos netos e dos filhos; sempre reclamando de tudo, mesmo que não tivessem do que reclamar.

Mas Draco Malfoy resolveu que tomaria conta da própria vida, ao invés de deixá-la escolher o que seria de seu futuro.

xXx

Draco e Ginny se encontraram no Ministério, na festa de Inauguração no novo Ministro. Eles conversaram, pois Draco aprendeu a engolir o seu preconceito.

Ginny se mostrou divertida e, menos de um mês depois, os dois estavam namorando. Casaram em uma tarde da primavera com todos os Weasley e Malfoy previstos. Molly quase teve um ataque, mas se conformou; Lucius ficou agradecido por pelo menos eles serem de sangue puro.

Eles tiveram dois filhos; uma garota, Clarise, e um garoto, Scorpius. A menina era loira como pai e o garoto ruivo como a mãe.

Eles tiveram uma família feliz, e Draco Malfoy sempre foi grato por ter aprendido que a gente não se deixa levar pelas coisas da vida. Ele tinha o controle da dele, obrigado.


End file.
